Haunted School
by Kagami Kagusa
Summary: Sekolah itu menyeramkan, itu gosipnya. Karena penasaran, Miku, Rin, dan Luka pun menyelidiki sekolah itu. Mereka juga ditemani oleh 3 cowok keren, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Len. Gimana jadinya? apa yang terjadi? /MikuxKaito, RinxLen, LukaxGakupo.
1. Chapter 1

**Tap Tap Tap**

Tampak 3 orang murid sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang asing.

"Akaito, uji nyalinya berhenti saja yuk..." pinta gadis yang berambut kuning.

"Tenang saja, Lenka-chan. Selama ada aku, semuanya aman kok." Ucap Akaito sambil memegang bahu Lenka. Tiba-tiba Akaito mendapat tendangan maut dari lelaki berambut kuning.

"Jangan pegang Lenka, playboy!" pemuda yang kita ketahui Rinto itu menarik tangan Lenka menjauh dari Akaito. Akaito hanya terkekeh.

"Akaito, Rinto, katanya sekolah ini bekas kuburan, lho! Berhenti aja yuk!" pinta Lenka sambil menarik tangan Rinto.

"Lenka, kalau kita berhenti uji nyali ini, kita akan kalah taruhan dari Mikuo dan Luki!" omel Rinto.

"Betul kata Rinto, Lenka-chan. Kan kita sudah taruhan." tambah Akaito.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Lenka, berhentilah bersikap man-" belum sempat Rinto menyeselesaikan ucapannya, sebuah tangan menggenggam kakinya.

"._...Tubuh...Aku ingin...tubuh..._" kata sosok itu.

Spontan, mereka lansung teriak histeris. Lenka dan Akaito lari, meninggalkan Rinto yang tidak bisa lari karena kakinya dicengkram sosok misterius itu.

"Lenka, tunggu aku!" teriak Rinto. Lenka pun kembali dan menarik tangan Rinto. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Rinto masih dicengkram sosok misterius itu.

"HUWAA! Gimana ini, Rinto? Sosok itu terus mencengkram kakimu! Bagaimana kita bisa kabur dari si-"

**BRUK!**

Mata Lenka membulat, pupilnya mengecil, di belakangnya ada Akaito yang kini sudah tak bernyawa. Belatung keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-Akaito..." Rinto tertegun.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lenka memegang kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba sosok misterius yang mencengkram kaki Rinto menyeret Rinto ke suatu tempat.

"Lenka! Tolong aku!"

"Rinto!"

Lenka berusaha mengejar Rinto, namun gagal. Kini Lenka sendiri.

"Ri-rinto... Akaito.."

Bingung. Lenka bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"uuuh... A-aku takut... Rinto.. Akaito.. Huhuhu.." Lenka mengusap matanya.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis menepuk pundak Lenka. "Kenapa menangis?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

"Kau..kau siapa?" tanya Lenka sambil gemetar.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "ah, aku kebetulan sedang mengelilingi sekolah. Lalu aku melihatmu. Jadi, bolehkah aku-"

Lenka mulai tenang. 'syukurlah masih ada orang di sekolah ini..' batinnya.

"-membunuhmu?"

"Eh?"

**JLEB!**

Darah segar mengalir dari perut Lenka yang tadi ditusuk oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu menyeringai.

"Hmm.. Darah, aku suka darah."

Gadis itu mengancungkan pisau ke mata Lenka. "Mata yang indah, darahnya pasti segar."

"k-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**JLEB!**

.

.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corp dan Crypton Future Media. Tapi fic ini 100% punya saya dan saya persembahkan untuk readers sekalian XD**

**Warning : yang penakut harus baca fic ini! #digampar. Typo bejibun, gaje tingkat internasional (oke, lebay.), EYD campur aduk. **

**A.N.: Maaf jika fic ini mengecewakan. (_)**

.

.

.

.

**2 bulan kemudian..**

"Miku, kita pulang bareng, yuk!" ajak seorang gadis honey-blonde dengan pita putih besar dikepalanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Sebentar ya, Rin!" jawab gadis yang dipanggil 'Miku' itu.

Saat Miku dan Rin hendak keluar kelas, mereka bertemu dengan Luka.

"Luka, ayo kita pulang bareng!" ajak Rin semangat.

"Ah, oke. Aku ambil tasku dulu."

Akhirnya Miku, Rin, dan Luka pun pulang bersama.

.

.

"Eh, tau gak? Katanya sekolah lama di belakang sekolah kita itu angker lho! Katanya sih, ada 3 orang murid hilang disitu dan belum ditemukan." kata Luka membuka pembicaraan sambil terus berjalan. "Makanya aku tadi disuruh ketua untuk meneliti sekolah itu.

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Kau anggota klub pecinta horor, ya! Eng... Ngomong ngomong, Mikuo-nii pernah ke sekolah itu.."

"Benarkah? Oh, kakakku juga pernah."

"Iya, katanya dia dan temannya akan taruhan uji nyali disitu."

Tap. Rin berhenti melangkah. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Rin? Ada apa?" tanya Luka dan Miku.

"...ka-kakakku, Rinto-nii, hilang disitu..."jawab Rin. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan butir-butir air mata.

Miku memandang Rin dengan iba, dan lansung memeluknya. "Sudah, Rin.. Jangan menangis, siapa tahu kakakmu akan diitemukan kembali.."

Luka juga ikut memeluk Rin.

"Kakakku juga hilang disitu." kata Len di sebelah Rin.

Eh? Sejak kapan Len disitu? Bukanya Miku, Rin, dan Luka tadi hanya bertiga?

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

**PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**

Len mendapat 3 cap kaki badak(#plak!) maksudnya 3 cap tamparan yang dihadiahi oleh 3 gadis berparas cantik itu. Beruntungnya, Len.. :D (Len: apanya yang beruntung!?)

"uuh.." Len mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang malang itu.

"Makanya jangan muncul tiba-tiba!" komentar Luka.

"Salah sendiri!" tambah Rin sambil blushing (?).

"Kapok!" tambah Miku.

"a-aku kan hanya ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan kalian.." kata Len.

"Huh!" mereka bertiga (Miku, Rin, Luka) membuang mukanya. (Hah! Muka bisa dibuang!? Σ(ºдº" ) | Len : ..Baka..)

"Yo! Ribut-ribut masalah apa nih?" tanya Kaito sambil muncul tiba-tiba.

"Oh, Kaito. Ini, temenmu nyari masalah." lapor Rin.

Luka mengangguk. Miku blushing entah kenapa.

"heh, dada rata! Nyari masalah!?" kata Len.

"Dasar maniak pisang! Kau yang nyari masalah!" balas Rin.

"Heh, sudah. Jangan berantem!" perintah Miku.

"Len! Kau sering sekali menggoda Rin! Mengalah sedikit, dong!" bela Kaito.

"BaKaito! Jangan bilang kau suka Rin!" ucap Miku sedikit... Cemburu. :D #ditimpuk negi.

"Enggak! Aku gak suka Rin! Mana mungkin aku suka sama pacarnya Len itu!"

"Woi, ane bukan pacar Len!" bantah Rin.

"Bakaito! Ngajak berantem kamu?" tambah Len.

"Woi, jangan berantem disini!" lerai Luka. Nihil, 4 mahluk itu masih saling adu mulut.

**BYUUUUUR!**

Tiba-tiba badan mereka basah semua, kecuali Luka yang tiba-tiba sudah pake jas hujan.

"WOI, JANGAN RIBUT! Nanti bayiku bangun!" teriak ibu-ibu yang barusan tadi menyiram mereka pake baskom. (Kagami jadi ingat temen Kagami yang sering dijuluki baskom :D #dilempar tas)

'mampus..' batin Luka.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau besok kita buktikan keangkeran sekolah angker itu!" usul Miku.

"Oke, aku setuju!"

"Siapa takut!"

"...Aku ikut-ikut aja deh."

"Baiklah! Malam ini ya! Jam 10 malam!"

"Baik!"

.

.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG...**

Heh, kok rasanya fic ini kaga ada serius-seriusnya sih.. gomen...∏д∏)

Kaede: baka..

Miu: BaKagami :D

Heh, jahat! "ºдº) kalian kan OCkuu

Kaede: *diam*

Miu: OCnya BaKagami~ xD

Jahat! ;w;

Ah, Fic ini Kagami buat berdasarkan request dari temen Kagami yang namanya aishah. :D

Dia minta Kagami bikin fic horor~ :3

Nah, sudah Kagami kabulkan, Aishah~ X3

ah, kalau ada readers yang mau nyumbang request ke Kagami, boleh kok! :D lewat PM tapi, ya =w=

Btw, ini udah masuk rate m belum? '-')?

Yah, pokoknya review! Review sangat dibutuhkan! :3 #maksa nih? # iya #ditabok.

**REVIEW AKAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN JIKA READERS INGIN KELANJUTAN FIC INI :D**

**(tidak memaksa, tapi dianjurkan #dibantai)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOKASI : HALAMAN SEKOLAH**

"Miku, sekolah ini dimalam hari sungguh menyeramkan.." ucap Rin sambil memeluk tangan Miku.

Miku menelan ludah.

"A-aku tahu.."

"Hei, kan kalian yang mau uji nyali, terutama Miku, kok malah takut?" ujar Luka.

"A-aku kan tidak tau kalau seseram ini!"

Tiba-tiba Len, Kaito, dan seseorang berambut ungu datang.

"Hei, kalian cepat sekali datang," kata Kaito.

"Biasalah, orang disiplin, beda sama kalian." rasa takut Rin digantikan rasa sombong dan berlagak.

"Hei, dada rata. Malam pun kamu ngajak berantem?" Len terpancing emosinya.

"Woi, jangan berantem dulu! Kaito, siapa itu yang berambut ungu?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk yang dimaksud.

"Oh, itu Gakupo, kakak kelas kita. Aku ajak dia supaya rame, boleh kan?" jawab Kaito.

"Tentu saja boleh."

Luka dan Gakupo bertemu pandang. Semburat merah mulai muncul dipipi keduanya. (eciee, Luka.. Gakupo.. xD #ditimpuk tuna #disembelih.)

Miku, Rin dan Kaito lansung menyadari apa yang terjadi. Mereka semua beranggapan Luka dan Gakupo saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kecuali Len yang tidak peka dan malah asyik-Asyiknya 'menggali emas'.

"Ehem." Luka memalingkan kepalanya. "Ayo mulai uji nyalinya."

"Bagaimana kalau berpasangan? Kita akan undi siapa pasangannya.," saran Miku. Semuanya setuju.

Setelah diundi, dan hasilnya..

"...Kaito, mohon bantuannya." Ucap Miku pasrah.

Kaito nyengir kuda,"Tentu saja, Miku."

"Ehm, Ga-gakupo-senpai... " sapa Luka.

"Panggil saja Gakupo," perkataan Gakupo lansung menambah warna merah di muka Luka.

"ngg.. Miku? Boleh diundi ulang lagi? Aku tidak mau berpasangan dengan si shota ini," protes Rin sambil menunjuk sang 'shota'.

"Hh, kau kira kau saja yang tidak mau? Aku juga! Aku menolak!" protes Len juga.

"Woi, kalian berpasangan atau kupaksa sendiri-sendiri melewati sekolah seram ini?"

"...berpasangan.."

Miku menyeringai, "Baiklah, mari kita mulai uji nyali ini."

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha Corp dan CFM! TAPI! Jika ada yang bilang Vocaloid punya Kagami, terima kasih.. :D #digampar massa.**

**Warning: yang penakut harus baca ini! #heh. Typo bejibun, horor gagal, dll =.=**

.

.

* * *

**Rin and Len's Side, lantai 1.**

" A-aku gak nyangka seseram ini..." komentar Rin sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Len hanya mendengus. "dasar penakut."

"Huh, emang apa masalahnya!?" Rin membuang mukanya.

Len hanya terkekeh entah kenapa.

Plek.

Rin merasa dia menginjak sebuah benda lengket nan kenyal. Saat dia melihat apa yang dia injak...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Itu bola mata. Len yang melihat Rin berteriak segera memeluknya, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. (ciee ciee =w= #diratakan)

"I-itu bola mata..! Bola mata manusia! Aku takut!"

"SSSH! Rin, tenanglah! Sudah, sudah... Ada aku!"

Rin baru menyadari, dia dipeluk oleh Len. Tambahan, Len juga mengusap kepala Rin. Sesaat dia berhenti merengek dan terdiam.

"Rin..?"

Len juga baru menyadari bahwa dia memeluk Rin. Cepat-cepat dia melepaskannya. "ma-maaf..."

Suasana hening.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

Rin menatap gadis itu dengan seksama. 'sepertinya dia baik..' batinnya. Len malah menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ah, kami sedang uji nyali disini dan-"

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" tanya Len memotong penjelasan Rin.

Gadis itu menyeringai. "Aku? Aku hanya kebetulan disini karena urusan pribadi."

Rin memasang tampang bingung saat melihat Len menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan curiga.

* * *

**Luka and Gakupo's side, lantai 2**

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Grogi, tepatnya. Gakupo dari tadi hanya terus mengusap lehernya. Luka juga daritadi hanya mengelus lengan tangannya.

"E-eh... Suasana menakutkan begini, kita harus saling bicara, agar tidak menakutkan. Hahahaha," Gakupo membuka pembicaraan dengan bahasa aneh.

"Ah, ka-kau betul." jawab Luka. "e-eh.. Kau apanya Kaito?" tanya Luka.

"..Aku tetangganya."

"o-oh..begitu.."

Kembali hening.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" terdengar lolongan anjing yang membuat Luka dan Gakupo kaget.

"KYAA! Apa itu?" teriak Luka.

"Itu...seperti suara anjing. Tapi, mana ada anjing di tempat seperti ini?" jawab Gakupo.

"Guk! Guk!" muncul anjing besar berwarna hitam di hadapan Luka dan Gakupo. Anjing itu terlihat menakutkan dengan mata merah ganasnya.

"A..anjing?"

"Luka! Mendekat padaku!" perintah Gakupo sambil mengeluarkan katana tersembunyi(?)nya. Luka pun mendekat dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Gakupo.

"GUK! GUK!" Anjing itu berlari ke arah mereka. Gakupo menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya. Luka menutup mata.

"Rasakan ini, anjing sialan!" Gakupo mengayunkan katananya ke arah anjing itu, namun meleset. Anjing itu menggigit tangan Gakupo dengan ganasnya.

"AAARGH!"

"Gakupo!"

* * *

**Miku and Kaito's side,lantai 3**

Miku terus gemetar dari tadi. Memang Miku terlihat pemberani, tapi aslinya dia itu penakut. Sedangkan Kaito hanya diam dan berjalan lurus.

'tidak ada hantu... Tidak ada hantu...' pikir Miku. 'semoga tidak ada hantu..'

"Hei." panggil Kaito.

"a..apa?"

"Kau sebenarnya takut, kan?"

Miku terdiam.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Badanmu terus gemetar, terlihat jelas." jelas Kaito.

"ukh.. Ya, aku memang takut.." jawab Miku. Kaito tersenyum. Entah tersenyum karena apa.

"Sini," suruh Kaito sambil menarik tangan Miku.

"A-"

Set.

Kaito membalut syal panjangnya kepada Miku. Jadi, kini Kaito dan Miku berbagi syal itu berdua. Yah, syal milik Kaito memang panjang. Entah kenapa bisa panjang, hanya tuhan yang tau. (#nyasar)

"Hangat kan?" tanya Kaito.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Miku. "I-iya... Terima kasih.."

".Manis.." gumam Kaito.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"ti-tidak apa-apa!"

Suasana pun hening. Baik Miku maupun Kaito, dua-duanya mengeluarkan semburat merah dan saling memalingkan muka walau mereka masih memakai syal berdua.

"tubuh...aku ingin tubuh..." suara aneh terdengar.

"su-suara apa itu?" tanya Miku.

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawab Kaito.

GREP!

"KYAAAA!" teriak Miku.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"kakiku dipegang seseorang!"

Kaito pun melihat ke bawah. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat sosok misterius yang tengah memegang kaki Miku. Eh, mungkin tepatnya mencengkram.

"Miku, lari!"

"Tidak bisa! Cengkramannya kuat sekali!"

"Sial!"

DUAK!

Kaito menginjak tangan sosok itu sehingga dia melepaskan tangannya.

"Ayo lari!" Kaito menarik tangan Miku pergi menjauh.

* * *

**Rin and Len's side**

"Anoo,bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian? Awalnya aku datang bersama teman-temanku, tapi mereka menghilang." ucap gadis itu.

"Tentu saja-"

"Tidak boleh!" potong Len.

"Len!" teriak Rin. "Kenapa kau bersikap begitu? Dia itu kehilangan teman-temannya, harusnya kita membantunya!"

"...Dia itu hantu." ujar Len. "aku bisa merasakannya lewat hawanya."

Rin terdiam. "Len, kau salah! Dia jelas-jelas manusia!"

"Etto... Kenapa kau mencurigaiku?" tanya gadis itu sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Kau hantu, bukan!?" Len menunjuk gadis itu.

"Len!"

"A-aku bukan hantu.."

"Kau bukan manusia! Aku tahu itu!"

"Len! Hentikan itu!"

"A...aku manusia..."

Len memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mendapati tongkat baseball tergeletak. Len mengambil tongkat baseball itu dan mengacungkannya pada gadis tersebut.

"Len, letakkan itu!" perintah Rin.

Gadis itu mulai menangis. "Aku..bukan hantu...hiks.."

"BOHONG!"

"LEN!" bentak Rin. Len tersentak.

"Len jahat! Kita baru saja bertemu dengannya dan kau menyebutnya bukan manusia? Jangan membual!" teriak Rin.

"Rin, percayalah padaku! Dia bukan manusia!"

"Diam! Jangan menuduhnya lagi!" Rin merampas tongkat baseball Len dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"RIN! Kau harus percaya padaku! Dia itu bukan manusia!"

Rin mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "Sudah cukup! Aku benci Len yang seperti itu!"

Rin menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya lari kesuatu tempat.

"RIN!" Len mengejar, namun tidak bisa. Rin dan gadis itu terlalu cepat. "Sialan, bodohnya aku!"

* * *

**Luka and Gakupo's side**

"Gakupo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luka.

"Ukh... Gigitannya sakit sekali.." rintih Gakupo kesakitan sambil memegang lengan kanannya.

"Ini luka parah.." ujar Luka saat melihat lengan Gakupo. "gigitannya mengandung racun.."

Gakupo mendecih.

"Grrrr..." Anjing itu menggeram.

"Anjing sialan!" teriak Gakupo. Katananya tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Gakupo.."

"Grrrrrr... Guk! Guk!" anjing itu mulai mendekati mereka lagi dengan cepat.

Anjing itu membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk menggigit, tapi kali ini targetnya bukan Gakupo, melainkan Luka.

"KYAAAA!" Luka menutup matanya.

"Luka!"

KRAUK!

Luka membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya. Gakupo melindunginya. Gakupo membiarkan lengan kirinya digigit anjing itu.

"Grrr.." Anjing itu melepaskan gigitannya.

"Gakupo!"

"Ukh..." Gakupo jatuh terduduk.

"Gakupo, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luka sambil duduk bersimpuh disebelah Gakupo.

"...Aku merasa panas di sekitar tanganku..."

Luka merobek sedikit rok panjangnya lalu membalut tangan Gakupo dengan itu.

"_Khe..khe.. Sepertinya racunnya mulai bereaksi..._"

"Hah? Suara siapa itu?" tanya Luka.

"_Itu suaraku, nona manis..._" ternyata itu adalah suara anjing yang tadi menyerang mereka.

"A-apa?! Tidak mungkin!" teriak Gakupo. "Anjing itu tidak mungkin bicara!"

"Gakupo, tenanglah.."

"_Sampai jumpa.._"

Tiba-tiba asap mengelilingi anjing itu. Saat asap menghilang, anjing itu sudah hilang.

"Sial... Dia kabur..." geram Gakupo.

"AAAAAAH!" teriak Gakupo tiba-tiba.

"GAKUPO! Kenapa?!"

"Lenganku... Terasa...panas...dan sakit...ukh..!" ringis Gakupo.

"Ga-gakupo..."Lirih Luka."Gakupo, kumohon bertahanlah..."

* * *

**Miku and Kaito's side**

"haah... Hah... Aku capek, Kaito..." ujar Miku sambil melepaskan balutan syal Kaito karena merasa panas.

"Haah... Aku juga capek... Panas.." Kaito pun ikut melepaskan syalnya juga karena panas.

Miku duduk dan bersandar pada dinding. Kaito pun ikut duduk disebelah Miku.

"Sepertinya.. Haah... Makhluk itu tidak mengejar kita. Haah... Haah.." kata Kaito.

Miku tidak menjawab.

"Miku?"

Tes. Tes. Butir-butir air mata Miku mulai keluar.

"Mi-Miku!?"

"Aku takut, Kaito... Aku takut..."

Kaito terdiam. Suasana saat itu betul-betul hening, ditemani isak tangisan Miku.

"Miku, tenanglah.."

"Tapi... Aku takut! Takut ditangkap oleh sosok tadi! Aku takut diapa-apakan olehnya! Aku takut dibunuh! Aku takut disiksa! Aku-"

Grep

Kaito memeluk Miku dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah. Kau tidak usah takut, lagipula kalaupun kita tertangkap, kita masih bersama. Yang penting kita bersama. Jadi, tenang saja. Kan ada aku.."

Miku mulai tenang. Dia mengusap air matanya.

"Terima kasih, Kaito.." kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

Dan kesekian kalinya, Kaito tidak kuasa menahan debaran jantungnya. (ciee ciee yang lagi mesra nih~ 8D #disumpel)

"_tubuh...aku ingin tubuh..._." sosok yang tadi mencengkram kaki Miku datang kearah mereka.

"Kaito, makhluk itu lagi!"

"Cih, dia akan terus mengikuti kita! Miku, ayo lari lagi!"

Miku mengangguk.

"Ayo!"

Kaito dan Miku pun berlari meninggalkan makhluk itu lagi. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti begitu melihat sosok yang sama di depan mereka.

"Ma-makhluk itu lagi... Tapi bukanya dia ada di sana? Cepat sekali dia mengejar kita.." ucap Miku heran.

"Cih!" Kaito membalikan badannya dan melihat 2 sosok yang sama.

"Miku, coba lihat itu!"

Miku pun melihat yang Kaito maksud.

"Lho.. Kok ada 2 lagi? Apa itu temannya..?"

Kini Miku dan Kaito tidak bisa kabur lagi. Baik jalan depan maupun belakang, mereka tidak bisa lewat. Karena 3 sosok itu mengepung mereka.

"Sial!"

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG...**

=_= ...

Kaede: tumben authornya gak gila

Miu: iya :/

Diamlah, Kagami sedang berpikir untuk masa depan(?) fic ini...

Takutnya karena horornya gagal gak ada yang review ._.

Miu: Enng... Para reader yang baik hati, maukah anda menyumbangkan review untuk fic gaje ini? :D biasanya kalau reviewnya dikit, author gila itu akan frustasi dan malas update XD yah, namanya author egois.. #dibakar.

Kaede: ...*memilih untuk diam*

Ehem ehem.. Reader yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung.. Boleh minta saran dan komentar di kolom review? 8"D


End file.
